


Once Again

by Silver_Flair



Series: Pay Back [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Luna Lovegood only appears in chapter one, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Sarcastic Harry, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and flashback I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: 10 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic has summoned their Savior once more. The war had taken too many of their people, and Magic was dying in Magical Britain.Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered, was tired of fighting for a Society that didn't care. Yet, what choice did he have? They would not listen, and he could not run.So, to the past, he would go. To fix the mistakes of those who created them, just like he's always done.





	Once Again

In the Ministry of Magic, a team of Unspeakables worked side-by-side with the goblins of Gringotts for the first time in hundreds of years. Their goal: to create the first machine that would send a person back years, instead of mere hours, into the past.    
  


It was a task which had taken over 10 years to get to the stage they were at, and they were near the completion of the machine. However, there was one  _ little _ problem; the time machine would only work once, for one person and anything they had on, or touching, them. Because of this, they had prepared a plethora of documents for the individual that would be sent back. Ensuring the Ministry of Magic and Goblin Nation of the past would assist them in changing the history of Magical Britain, and that he had an identity and alibi when questioned by the people of that time. 

 

They were taking a great risk, and many had protested that only one would be sent back. “Should we not send two, so that they may create a check and balance for one another?” However the Ministry of Magic, whose reputation was already in tatters, refused on the point that there was only one person needed to ensure their survival, and the continuation of Magic in Britain.

 

Of course, there was no question who would be sent back to save them. Harry Potter himself would go, and save them from the monster that was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry did not care that Harry Potter himself did not consent to time travel, and holding the fate of their society on his shoulders once again. He, Harry Potter, was The-Man-Who-Conquered, of course he would save them. It was his fate, and his only purpose after all.

 

After informing Harry Potter of his task, the Ministry of Magic had given him one day to say his goodbyes, and to prepare a trunk of belongings to take back in time with him. 

 

Currently, there was two more hours until he was due back to the Ministry of Magic for the procedure. As of the last update sent by the team of Unspeakables, who were with him to ensure his continued survival and location, Harry Potter was in his home packing his belongings.

 

It was a good day in the Ministry of Magic, a very good day indeed.

 

* * *

 

Location: Unplottable

Date: June 5, 2008

Time: 4:32 pm GMT

 

Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered, was absolutely at his wits’ end. Two days ago, the blasted Ministry of Magic had all but knocked on his door, barged in, and then proceeded to inform him that he would be sent back in time to fix  _ their _ mistakes. 

 

He knew, he just  _ knew _ , he should have abandoned the Magical world after the damn war that took so many of his friends; curse his wretched sentimentality.

 

Why did he have to be the one sent back, he was not only unloyal to the Ministry of Magic. He was uneducated (having not returned to Hogwarts after the war), unprepared, and had not socialized with anyone outside of his small group of friends for over seven years.

 

Did they really think he would be able to change the fate of this country by himself? Vanquishing Voldemort was just part of his Potter luck. He very much doubts he’ll be able to do it again. 

 

He sneers to himself as one of the Unspeakables clears their throat. _Those bastards and their sense of entitlement._ _They’re most likely only working as an Unspeakable because of the lack of workers within that department._

 

The group had invaded his house, his sanctuary, and gave him a day ( _one day!_ ) to collect his belongings and say goodbye. They didn’t give him a warning, didn’t send a notice, and ignored his blatant refusal to follow their insane plan. 

 

The Ministry of Magic was foolish, sticking their head in the sand, ignoring threats until they were face-to-face with the repercussions of their arrogance and ignorance. Wizarding Britain, without a peep, followed their lead and were left by the rest of the world. 

 

So much history and knowledge outlawed because of the wrongful fear that it was evil, so many deaths and illness that could otherwise be cured. Magic in Britain itself dying because the tie between child and mother was blocked. 

 

He was sick of it, his entire life had been orchestrated by those higher up. Knowledge limited to what was “right” as the savior of the light.

 

Five years ago, when he had been traveling around the rest of the world he came across a piece of information that was considered common knowledge. 

 

Thread Weavers, a earthly being who held the ability to see the past and future of the universe, and all the dimensions. Their visions were  _ always _ correct, and would  _ always _ come to pass. On the other hand, Seers were beings who could see into  _ only  _ one future, from  _ only _ one possible path. Their visions could be avoided and ignored if the people of that time so wished.

 

He remembers laughing, laughing until tears slid down his face. Choking and sobbing as he realized the life he lived could have been prevented. His parents could be alive, Sirius, and Remus, and Hermione, and Ron, Neville, and even Snape. They could all be alive, but they died, because the Ministry was so afraid of people knowing to much that the knowledge the rest of the world knew was hidden. 

 

He hates the MInistry, he hates it with every fiber of his being, and he can’t do anything about it. His heart won’t let him abandon the society he lived in, that his friends died for. His heart won’t let him walk away, to finally let himself be free. What other choice does he have, but to follow the plan the Ministry has made for him? He has never been able to be who he wants, never in all his life, has he ever been given a choice. He just doesn’t know how.

 

He clenches his jaw as an Unspeakable taps his shoulder. “Thirty minutes Mr. Potter.”  _ Don’t you touch me!  _ He wants to yell out loud, but all he does is nod and finish packing the few things he has left.

 

Much of it was already packed, he’s never made it a habit to leave things around. To make a house a home. This may by his sanctuary, but it’s not his home. He’s never really had one, has he?

 

He, and the group of Unspeakable look up as the Floo chimes, announcing someone coming through. The Unspeakables point their wands at the Floo, prepared to fire a round of spells if the person ends up being an enemy, but Harry stays still. There are very few people with access to his Floo, those people being George, Andromeda, and Luna.

 

A few seconds later, out steps Luna Lovegood. “Don’t fire, she’s on the approved list of visitors.” The head Unspeakable commands to his force. Harry sneers at his back, holding in the urge to wack him in the head. 

 

Luna, bless her soul, is dressed in a colorful arrangement of fabrics. Put together to resemble that of a tree, her hat an actual living plant of ivy, whose leaves hang down nearly to the floor. 

 

“Hello Luna-Love, what are you searching for today?”

 

“I’ve been told that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack will only appear if you blend in with nature. So i’ve decided to do just that.”

 

She all but floats over to him, humming softly as she gazes around the room.

 

“You have nargles Harry, they’re swarming you.” She frowned, lifting her hands to hover around his head.

 

“I suppose they are, aren’t they? Regretfully, they might be there for a while yet.”

 

Luna smiles at him, gazing off into something only she could see. “You don’t need to worry Harry, soon you’ll see what’s meant to be, just like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.”

 

Harry gazes down at his hands, letting out a scoff. “Will I really Luna?”

 

Luna, not at all offended smiles softly. Her glazed eyes clearing to look only at him. “Yes, you will.” She lowers her voice, her next sentence only heard by the two of them. “Where they’re sending you, you’ll be happy Harry. You’ll get what you’ve always wanted.”

 

“What… I’ve always wanted?”

 

Her eyes glaze over, and her humming restarts. “Don’t be guilty Harry, we all want the best for you. We love you Harry.” She kisses his cheek, and places a small object in his hands before walking towards the Floo.

 

Stopping with the powder in her right hand she turns back to face the group, and him. “You’ll find a surprise waiting Harry, you’ll understand everything in time.” As the Unspeakables start towards her, not liking her cryptic words, she tosses in the Floo powder and leaves.

 

He chuckles, closing his eyes. “I love you too Luna.” He is just as confused as the Unspeakables. However, his trust for Luna out ways everything.

 

_ Just like her namesake, Luna is a creature of wonder and amazement. _ He opens his eyes, gazing down at the object she placed in his hands.  _ And just like the moon, she is always there. _

 

Tears fall from his eyes as he lets out a choked sob. In his hands lies a small, shrunken trunk, connected to a necklace. Written on the tag to the trunk is the word “family”.

 

_ What I’ve always wanted, the only thing I’ve always wanted. _

 

* * *

 

Location: Ministry of Magic; Department of Mysteries 

Date: June 5, 2008

Time: 5:00 pm GMT

 

Harry stumbles as the sudden apparition, having suddenly been grabbed by the Unspeakables. After a few seconds, a series of pops announces the rest of the force arriving.  

 

He looks around wildly, counting the three trunks that contain his belongings (everything he owns), relaxing as all of them are within sight. 

 

With an enrage snarl, he tears them from the hands of the Unspeakables. Shrinking them and attaching the tree onto the necklace Luna gave him, that contains a fourth trunk. Before he secures the necklace around his neck, subtly casting a charm that only lets him remove the necklace, letting it drop onto his chest to rest above his heart.  

 

“Come along Mr. Potter, we’re nearly late.” The head Unspeakable waves his hand to usher him along.

 

_ I’m not an animal you bloody bastard, don’t wave your hand at me. _ Harry huffs in his mind, but willingly follows behind the force as they lead the way.  _ I’ll trust you Luna. _

 

As they reach a door, an Unspeakable ahead of them knocks on the wood in a pattern of  _ one, three,  _ and _ two.  _ After the last knock lands on the door, a click is heard as the lock opens. The unspeakable pushes open the door, revealing a room filled with three other people.

 

“Director Unspeakable, we have brought Mr. Potter and his belongings as requested.”

 

A person, dressed in a dark magenta robe and a silver mask, nods his head. “Very good Unspeakable,” Their voice is distorted by the mask, making it difficult to distinguish what gender they were. They turn towards him, raising their arms in welcome. “Mr. Potter, thank you for willingly coming for the momentous occasion.”

 

The room goes silent, awkward, as he stares at them blankly. “Yes, willingly.” He finally says, after a few minutes, monotone. 

 

_ You bastard, you’re enjoying this aren’t you? _

 

“So, are you going to do this or not? I have a society to save apparently.”

 

Another man, standing to the left of the Director Unspeakable, laughs joyously. “Mr. Potter, you are a treat! To hold such worry about the people is why we picked you!”

 

Harry gazes dispassionately at the Minister of Magic, “Yes, well you know me. The savior and all, it’s in the job description.”

 

_ I always knew you were an idiot. _

 

Finally, the last person clears their throat, causing everyone to turn towards them; they were a goblin of Gringotts. “Let us remember we have an important job everyone.” The goblin sneers at everyone in the room, his voice drier than a desert.

 

The Minister of Magic awkwardly coughs into his fist, trying to gain back control.  _ Like he even had it in the first place. _

 

“Yes, yes, yes. We do don’t we.” He claps his hands. “Mr. Potter, if you and your belongings would please stand in the middle of the rune array. He gestures towards the other side of the room, where a circle of runes were carved into the floor.

 

Harry’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance, before walking to stand in the array. Briefly he considers attempting to apparate, but suddenly thinks about the wards.

 

_ Of course there’s one. _

 

The goblin tosses him a small, shrunken trunk. “Documents.” He grunts, sneering at him.

 

Harry sneers right back, giving back just as good. Putting the trunk on his necklace with the rest of them.

 

“Mr. Potter, please allow seven drops of blood to land on the center rune.”

 

He looks down seeing the rune, which was a combination of [ _Time_ ] and [ _Power_ ]. He sighs to himself as he gazes, before taking out his earring. 

 

It was a small, shaved down piece of the basilisk fang that nearly killed him all those years ago.

 

With it, he pierces his left pointer finger, and puts the earring back into his ear. Using his right hand, he squeezes seven drops and allows them to drop onto the rune.

 

As the last drop hits the rune, the array lights up purple, surrounding him in a magical fire.

 

Over the roar of the fire he hears the Director Unspeakable yell.

 

“Take out your wand Mr. Potter, and move your wand in a circle counterclockwise seven times, as you reach the end of the seventh circle point your wand down at the center rune and say  _ Iterum _ .”  

 

As the spell leaves his lips, the magical fire rises towards the ceiling, turning gold. It slowly grows brighter and brighter, louder and louder, until it’s the only thing he can register. 

 

In his hand, his wand explodes, shattering into hundreds of pieces. 

 

The fire begins to spin, trapping him inside a tornado of flames.

 

His hands begins to shake.

 

His glasses disintegrate, and he begins to deage.

 

His body changes, just as the blood inside him does as well. 

 

As his hair changes from black, to a blood red he begins to fall.

 

He sees the hazy shapes of his past, sees the battle, the letters, his birth, and it continues on and on and on. 

 

He sees his father, his mother, he see the world and the universe, and the dimensions, and everything, and nothing. 

 

A wind blows, he shifts slightly to the left in the fabrics of reality.

 

He is now before it all. Tom Riddle still fighting to survive in the Orphanage.

 

It’s too much.

 

Passing out, his unconscious body slams onto the ground in the Goblin King’s personal chambers, startling the King and his family.

 

It is 1936, and he is no longer Harry Potter.

 

Back in his original time, the Ministry of Magic begins to shake. It’s very foundations shivering at the powerful magic. 

 

The fire dies down, Harry Potter is gone, and the rune array is as well. The very memory of how to make it disappears from the brains of everyone who ever participated.

 

The Ministry celebrates, for their society will now be fixed. Harry Potter will be appearing in that very building, in that very room 

 

The goblin returns home, his grin unseen by all but his own.

 

_ Nothing will ever be the same again. _


End file.
